Eden-5 Misfits
by AtlasFury
Summary: If you listened to Gaige's echo logs you will notice she talks about the science fair and her rival Marcy and how she got third place but never mentions second place winner was there a reason maybe a sibling of Marcy or a love interest she is trying to forget, or mabye both.Why don't ya read to find out.
Prologue

 **Highschool Science fair, 2nd place winner Kane Dover**

To say I was happy about my sister's, marcy, death would be an understatment to the highest degree, I was completely furious that someone killed her before me, but I was perfectly fine with it after I found out that Gaige was the one who killed her. Well really it was Gaige's Giant Ass Robot of Awsomeness, Gara for short or Deathtrap by Gaige's terms, that killed my sister but that didn't really matter, because Gara was built by Gaige. I'm getting sidetracked now, the point is Gaige killed my sister and I didn't get to thank her because before I could get to her the cops showed up and tried to detane her, notice that I said tried they didn't actually get her because her dad showed showed up in a golf cart with lots of gasoline and I mean lots. It was actually pretty awesome when he jumped out and it drove into the side of all the police cars blowing them to bits, then he grabbed Gaige and they booked it out of there.

So some of you may be wanderin what my relationship with Gaige is, well she is my ex dated for about almost a year untill she broke us up becase I kept showin up to dates with bruises and cuts from my parents, and Gaige felt responsible becuase I told her that my parents were beating me becuase I was dating was the truth but I kept telling her that it wasn't her falt but she wouldn't listen and cut all ties with caused me to go into a serious state of depression, where I didn't go to school for the next two only time I left my room in those two weeks was to get supplies for my own Giant Ass Robot of Awesomeness.

In the next few days after the science fair incident both my parents showed up dead . In the reports of their deaths it said they were mauled by a Bear and Tiger, the problem is both those animals have never lived on Eden 5. Well thats where I come in with my version of Gaige's Deathtrap, my version is an animal type in the shape of a tiger, bear, and an eagle, depening on the situation the animal changes out of the three I listed before, like the tiger it's faster than the others and has a special attack where he uses his digistruct claws to tear apart his victims at the speed of sound, or he can just bite thier heads off. Now the bear is the slowest but the strongest with the thickest metal plating made of Graphene, which is 100 times stronger than steel, and is the eagle which is the weakest because it is mainy meant for aerial sneak attacks and reconnaissance,it can also breath fire.

Four days after I murdered my parents the police were finally able to link the murder back to me, but they were to late because I already had a one way ticket to pandora and all the money from my bank account, which was like 20 bucks, did I mention my parents hate me.

End of Prologue

Character Info

Name-Kane Dover

Age-16

Sex-Male

Family-Stepsister(Deceased), Father(Deceased), Stepmother(Dead).

Appearance-Brown hair, Gold eyes with crimson flakes in them,Muscular body build(Like a UFC fighter),around 5,9 in hieght, a handsome face with a scar that cuts from the top right of his face down to his left cheek from when his parents would beat him.

Clothing-A black shirt with a dragon on it, a red and black Letterman jacket with a hood, black jeans, and black and red converse.

Likes-Fire, Electricity, Gaige, Red, and black

Dislikes-His Family, people who hit on Gaige, crowds, and  
Douchbags.

Strengths-Smart, strategic, strong, and very proficient in explosives.

Weakness-Extremely scared of spiders, and all insects, also highly claustrophobic.

Early life-Kane is a bastard child, his father had slept with an attendant at his office and got was public so his father couldn't dispose of him with out ruining his father's wife hated him especially because he was a constant reminder of her husbands was beat lots of times by his parents with just the slightest mishap, he got his scar from his mother when he accidentally bumped into her walking through the met Gaige at the hospital after one of his beatings, where she was getting her metal arm checked out after cutting it off and replacing it with a metal at the hospital they started talking and hit off, they started dating two weeks later.

A/N

If you have any ideas for the name of Kane's robot please PM me and reviews , favs, follows are appreciated.


End file.
